Peter Meets The Avengers
by 123cassie123
Summary: Tony wants Peter to meet the Avengers but the Avengers want to have a bit of fun with him first. Rated K plus only because i don't think younger kids will have read / seen the Avengers or Spider-Man. This is my first story so please review with any improvements I can make.
1. Chapter 1

Peter's POV

"Urgh," Peter sighed, looking at his clock. It was already 10:42 am.

"I'm late!" Peter cried as he jumped out of bed. Looking at his phone he saw he had eight missed calls from Mr. Stark. Quickly, Peter rang him back.

"Kid, where are you?" He sounded annoyed.

"Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry, I overslept and..." He trailed off. He could almost feel Mr. Stark's stare on him.

"Stay at your house, I'm sending Happy to pick you up."

"Yes Mr. Stark. And again I'm so sor…" Mr. Stark had hung up on him. Great, he thought, now he's annoyed at me.

Tony's POV

That kid would really be the death of me. I tell him to make his way over here by eight o'clock so he could meet everyone and he doesn't show up. Doesn't he realise that this makes _me_ look bad!

"So where is this new member of the team then Tony?" Steve snickered. Of course he'd find this whole thing amusing.

"He…" I thought to myself. I couldn't tell them that he had overslept "got stuck in traffic. He's on his way now."

"Of course he is," Clint said sarcastically. Urgh this is exactly what I meant when I said it made me look bad. I knew he couldn't help it, he is after all only fifteen, but still.

Where was that kid? It was now 11:30 and everyone was getting impatient.

"I swear Tony if you've made me get out of bed for nothing I will not be happy," Natasha said.

"He'll be here" I said, checking my phone. Just then Peter walked through the door.

"Mr. Stark! And um…" His voice trailed off as he noticed everyone else around him. It was kind of funny.

"Hey kid. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Mr. Stark. Again I'm so sorry for oversleeping I was just so tired an-" I tried to cut him off but it was too late. Great, Clint was never going to let me forget this.

"Stuck in traffic, you said Tony?" Clint said chuckling.

"Wait, this is the new member Tony?" Steve looked concerned "But he's just a kid."

"I'm nearly sixteen" Peter said sullenly. I could see that Steve was going to have a go at me for recruiting someone so young. He muttered something under his breath.

"Kid, why don't you go down to the labs and I'll meet you down there later?" I didn't want him to hear what Steve was going to say about him.

"Oh, yeah, of course Mr. Stark! Seeya, everyone!" Peter said, waving at everyone as he left. A few seconds later Clint spoke up.

"I like the kid."

"It doesn't matter if you like him or not!" Steve exploded "He's just a kid that doesn't need to get caught up in all this trouble. How did he get his powers anyway, Stark, I assume you gave him them?"

"No I didn't actually" I said defensively, how dare he accuse me of giving a child powers "I wouldn't dream of doing that. He got them when he was on a school trip, got bitten by a spider."

"I don't see what the problem is actually," Natasha spoke up "If he wants to risk his life, then that's his choice but it's better for him to be on our side than on our enemies."

At least everyone seemed to agree with that.

Peter's POV

Tony's labs were so awesome! I mean, they had Iron Man suits in them and Tony let me go down there and work on my web-shooters and stuff. So when he said to me go down to the labs I was excited, even though I knew the real reason was to get me out of the room. I went over to the lift and called it up.

"FRIDAY?" I called out.

"Yes Mr. Parker?"

"Can I go down to the labs, please?"

"Certainly, Mr Parker."

There were a few minutes of silence before the lift stopped, which was weird as we weren't at the labs yet. The doors opened and THE BRUCE BANNER walked in! He stopped outside of the lift surprised to see someone else in them and then got in. FRIDAY started the lift again and we started to move. There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before he spoke.

"So who are you and what floor are you going to? FRIDAY said something about you going to the labs…"

"Err… yes I am going to the labs Dr. Banner sir but only because Mr Stark said so I wouldn't go down unless he'd given permission and I come down here quite often but I've never seen you here before and have to say I'm a massive fan of yours and you asked my name didn't you it's Peter Parker and -"

"Woah kid slow down and take a breath. You said your Peter? I've heard a lot about you"

Oh my god Dr. Bruce Banner knows my name! I mean I never thought I'd even meet him ever so him actually knowing who I am is amazing! I heard him chuckle beside me.

"I said all that out loud, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid you did, kid"

Urgh my life couldn't get much worse right now could it?

"Do you want to go help me out when I get down there, Peter?" Dr. Banner asked me.

"YES! I mean yes of course Dr. Banner."

"Please call me Bruce."

My life couldn't get much better right now.

Tony's POV

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Clint spoke up.

"So is he your son?"

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what Clint had said.

"Is he my WHAT?"

"It's pretty obvious Tony. I mean I don't think I've ever seen you so, I don't know, fatherly."

"No no no no no he isn't my son."

"I have to agree with Clint here Tony there's no point denying it. I don't know how I didn't see it in Germany." Natasha said.

"You don't understand he really isn't my son." I told them trying to get my point across.

"Okay sure Stark" Clint said in a way that implied that he _totally_ believed me.

"Now if you excuse I've got to go to the labs to meet up with my _intern_ " I stressed the word intern for them all to notice.

Peter's POV

"And if you connect that wire to that one" Dr Banner said "that should begin to work".

At that the little robot in front of me whirred to life.

"Dr Ban- Bruce it's amazing! This will definitely win the Science Fair."

I had been working on the little robot for weeks now with Mr. Stark but now that it's finished I'm pretty pleased with it.

"Now all that's left is to come up with a name." Bruce said.

"I have a few ideas," I told him "Either Y.O.D.A. – Your Own Delivery Assistant or J.E.D.I – Just Every Day Intelligence. Which one do you think is best?" I asked him.

"Well in my personal opinion I like J.E.D.I." came a voice from the door.

"Mr Stark! Come and look, Bruce helped my get my robot working."

"That's great kid it looks amazing." Mr Stark said

"I think I will call it J.E.D.I, it just seems to fit it best. It can be a new friend for DUM-E."

"I think DUM-E will love it." Mr Stark laughed.

(A few hours later)

Tony's POV

The kid had gone home a few hours ago after spending most of his time in the lab an almost none of it with the rest of the Avengers like I had intended. He seemed almost wary of them and to be honest they hadn't exactly been the most friendly when he had come to see them. But despite all this he had agreed to meet up with them again in a weeks' time. That gave me one week to try and persuade them to be a bit nicer to him.

"Come on guys you could have been a bit nicer to him today." I said walking into the lounge room. Everyone's head turned to look at me.

"What do you mean Tony we were nice to him?" Steve said

"Really?" I said sarcastically "You were practically having a go at him Steve, for being so young and Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Sam didn't actually say a word to him. The only person to have a decent conversation with him was Bruce." I said in a rush.

"Wow Tony if we knew it was this big of a deal we would've made more of an effort but he did leave in a hurry" Sam stated.

"Well he's coming again next week so I hope you can be more welcoming" I huffed.

"Of course we will Tony" Wanda replied. I hoped that the next meeting would go better than the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint's POV

I was going to get the kid. I mean I know Tony told us all to be nice to him and all that jazz but where's the fun in that? So in my spare time (and let's admit when the world doesn't need saving 24/7 you have a lot) I had prepared the most amazing prank ever - paint bomb. I know it doesn't sound like it is much but trust me it will be amazing. All I had to do was:

\- Prepare the paint bomb

\- Sneak up to the vents without anyone seeing me

\- Wait

The hardest part would be sneaking up there without Nat seeing me but I think I can...

"What are you doing with that paint bomb Clinton Francis Barton? You wouldn't be happening to be planning to drop that on a certain spider-kid would you now?"

Busted.

"Nat, what are you-? Never mind. No of course I'm not planning on doing anything."

"Don't give me that talk Clint I know exactly what you're going to do." she glared. It was very unnerving as I was in a most undignified position halfway up a vent. I decided that the best plan of action would be to continue climbing up the vent and then talk with Nat.

"Clint you heard how much this meeting means to Tony and do you really think pranking the kid would be the best as it is only his second time meeting us?"

"I think that what would be best is if you went away and left me to continue with this prank. It'll be fine Nat honestly."

"Clint! Fine then if you really think it'll be fine then I'll leave you to suffer the wrath of Tony on your own."

With that Nat walked off in a huff. I sighed to myself. After I'd finished with this maybe I'd go and apologize to her but for now I was on to stage three of my plan - wait.

Peter's POV

After the disaster visit of last week I was now dreading today's meeting. I think that Mr. Stark will probably have said something to the other avengers about how they should be nice to me but I really think that they just don't like me. I was heading round there later to have tea with them (which Ned and I had discussed a lot. That mainly involved Ned just asking a bunch of questions - Will Captain America be there? Will Captain America cook for you? What do you think Captain America likes to eat? Oh I bet he likes to eat waffles but you can't really have waffles for tea can you? It was safe to say he was a bit obsessed with Captain America).

I looked down at my phone. It was 16:47 which meant Happy would be arriving at any minute.

"Just keep your cool, Parker it'll be fine." I said to myself. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Peter! Happy's here." Aunt May called from the front room.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I grabbed my rucksack and walked out of my room and to the door.

"What time are you coming back Peter?" Aunt May said.

"Umm… I don't really know but I don't think it will be any later than nine. I'll text you to let you know though." I reassured her.

"Okay then. Have fun!"

"I will!"

I made my way out of the door to where Happy was waiting. Without him saying anything he started to walk down the stairs and out to the car.

"Hey Happy." Happy said nothing instead just pressing a button to wind up the divider. Guess it's going to be another quiet car ride.

-At the compound- Finally! I was going crazy in that car. There's only so far you can go playing I-spy with yourself. Suddenly I found myself anxious. Last time really didn't go as planned so I hope this time it'll go better.

I made my way to the entrance to the compound where Mr. Stark was waiting.

"Hey Mr. Stark."

"How many times kid? Call me Tony. Come on everyone is waiting upstairs. Just remember to be yourself okay?"

"Okay Mr. Stark"

Mr. Stark sighed. We walked to the lift in a comfortable silence. When we stepped out of the lift I felt a tingle at the base of my skull warning me that if I stepped through that door something bad was going to happen. But I didn't want to ruin whatever Mr. Sta- Tony had planned so I kept quiet.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

Just keep going, I kept saying to myself, it is fine nothing bad is going to – JUMP! I jumped out of the way of the door just as something was dropped from the ceiling right onto Tony's head. There was a moment of silence. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"CLINT!" Tony screeched

I heard a scurrying of something moving along the vents and then Tony was running past me, screaming all the way.

"So Peter," Wanda said "How are you doing?"

I grinned

"I have never been better."

 **I really have no idea where I am going with this or if this is the last chapter or not. Let me know if you have any ideas at all and I'll try and write them as best as I can.**

 **On another note - ENDGAME KILLED ME! Please don't write spoilers in the comments but if you want a story about something that happened in Endgame I'll do a separate one with spoiler warnings. As always, thanks for reading!**

 **-Cassie**


	3. Break

Hey guys I'm probably not gonna be posting on here for a long time. I know you probably can't be bothered to read all this but I still want to write it down as I know how annoying it can get when people don't post sometimes.

Two months ago one of my friends was run over and killed. She was a couple of years younger than me and was only 12 years old. After that I've just not felt like doing much at all. I love writing stories and even stories I don't post or show to anyone I love to develop but I haven't written anything in ages.

So I won't be posting anything any time soon, sorry. I'm going to focusing on getting my mental health a bit more stable and hopefully in the next few weeks seeing a counsellor. Once again I'm very sorry and thank you to everyone who has left a review.

Thanks

\- Cassie


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N Well hello again everyone! It has been a very hot picking minute but I'm back! I thought that as I'm in lockdown and doing schoolwork from home then I might try my hand at writing again and now you have this. Thanks to everyone that has been patient with me and I hope you enjoy!)

Peter's POV

It had been a month since 'The Incident' (which was the funniest thing to ever happen) and I'd been getting on well with everyone. From training with Steve (I got around to asking him a bunch of questions from Ned and yes he likes waffles) to hanging around in the labs with Tony and Bruce. So it had been a very happy few months and I finally felt more comfortable around the Avengers which I could see made Tony happy. The only thing is I was now roped into a prank war.

"Have you got everything ready kid?" Nat asked me. It was pretty much everyone against Clint as he had pranked them all constantly for months and we had collectively decided he deserved his comeuppance. So here I was laying on my back next to Nat, waiting for Clint to leave before we moved onto phase 1 – clingfilm. We were currently hiding in the vents over Clint's room, watching to see when he would leave.

"Come on Sam," Nat said. The pretence we were going for was that Sam was going to text Clint in order to get him away from the tower. I was hoping he was going to text him sooner rather than later as my leg was starting to get cramped and it smelt really dusty in here.

Nat nudged me "He's leaving look!" she whispered. I looked down and saw Clint pick up his phone, bag and leave the room. Nat opened the vent and we jumped down, bringing the masses of clingfilm we had bought down with us. We each took two rolls and began wrapping everything in the room in clingfilm, from his books to his entire bed. We made sure that it wasn't visible from the outside as this was hopefully going to be the first prank he saw. After 45 minutes, Nat and I stood back to admire our handiwork. High fiving each other, Nat picked up her phone and called Steve.

"Ready for you to start, Steve."

Steve's POV

Wanda and I had probably the easiest job. The plan was for Clint to walk into his room, see what I am sure is the amazing work of Nat and Peter before he would hear laughter coming from the room I was in now. Hopefully, he would come running, open the door and –

"Little bit of help, Steve?" I looked over to see Wanda carrying a bucket full of purple paint. "Could you put this on top of this door and I can go and put the other bucket over there on the shelf?" I walked over, taking the bucket from her and grabbed a chair. I carefully positioned the bucket over the door whilst Wanda used her powers to place the bucket of feathers on the shelf. This was for her to have easy access when the paint got tipped. We also set up a camera so we could rewatch the whole blissful moment again and again and again. Once we were finished we texted everyone to let them know to use the other door to get in and then we rang Tony.

"Onto you now for the finishing touches."

Tony's POV

The final prank was, in my opinion, the best one (and no that was not just because it was my idea!). Once Clint had seen his room, then run into the living room only to be covered in paint and feathers, we would all be sat there pretending it was all over. Clint would go into his room, take the clingfilm off the shower and from off the shampoo bottles and go and try to get all the paint and feathers off. But little did he know that there was one more prank.

"You ready to get started, Tony?" Bruce asked. The plan wouldn't take long. We had taken one of Clint's shampoo bottles out of the recycling (he was extremely predictable and always chose the same brand). Then we had removed his real bottle of shampoo and we were now modifying the recycled one. Putting a small but of glue from a hot glue gun around the top we poured our mixture of cornflour and water into the bottle. This would mean that Clint would think that the shampoo was stuck, squeeze harder then it would all come out. Bruce and I went into Clint's room (Peter and Nat and done a marvellous job) and put in our clingfilm wrapped bottle. We went into the living room, through the other entrance and went and sat down next to everyone else. After around about 20 minutes of us laughing about how funny this was going to be, we got a text from Sam letting us know he was on his way back.

Clint's POV

Sam and I had been out shopping for some much needed new films (seriously all the films we had we so old) and then we went for coffee. We had gotten quite an array of films: We had Newsies, (the 1992 film; not as good as the filmed Broadway musical but we could always watch that on Disney +) Swallows and Amazons, It and the Now You See Me films. I was determined to introduce Peter to my favourite films. We were now on our way back to the Tower.

"I'm going to go and put the films in the living room" Sam said when we arrived.

"Okay, I'll join you in a few minutes just going to go and dump my bag in my room." I walked over to my room, opened the door and was greeted by CLINGFILM?! I looked around. Everything was covered and when I say everything I mean everything. I stood there shell-shocked that the team had managed to prank me when I heard giggling coming from the front room.

"I'm going to kill them" I muttered to myself, running to the living room and opening the door, only to be covered by PAINT?! The small bit of laughter turned into hysterics, which only increased when I found myself to be covered in feathers.

"Okay, yeah, yeah laugh all you want" I said sarcastically looking at all of them.

"We're sorry Clint" Peter said, giving me the puppy dog eyes. How can I not forgive him when he looks at me like that?

"Okay you're forgiven" I said, feigning defeat "But I'm picking the film tonight!" I turned around to go back to my room to take a shower and try to wash this mess off of me.

Peter's POV

"Do you think he knows?" I asked everyone after we had gotten over our laughing.

Then we heard Clint yell "I'm going to murder you all!"

Tony ruffled my hair and said with a laugh "I think he does now kid."

(A/N I hope you enjoyed guys! I think I might write a few more chapters of this so please give me any ideas of what you would like to see. Thanks again to the people that waited for this and thanks to anyone else that has just started. Also all of the films that Clint stated are taken from my favourite films (especially Newsies; both the 1992 and the broadway musical).

Cassie x)


End file.
